


To Stay By Your Side

by Magicandmalice



Series: 50 Shades of Marvel [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, PWP That Developed Some Plot, Sappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This last mission had really gotten him thinking about maybe making some changes in regards to how he worked for Fury’s bossy ass. He was no longer ‘The Asset’ and it was high time he was treated as a member of the Avengers. Fury wouldn’t like it and Bucky was sure he would fight him tooth and nail over it, but Bucky’s place was at Steve’s side. His place had always been with Steve. They were, had always been actually, better together than apart and Fury was just going to have to accept that… or face losing one or even both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stay By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfgrowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/gifts).



> A gift for my Wolfy I do hope you enjoy ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> Also this fic is the 3rd part in a 50 part series called '50 Shades of Marvel'. Ships and content will vary with each Part but will still run along the theme of soft/hard kinks and/or BDSM and can be read as stand alone fics.

Bucky sighed tiredly as he slowly and quietly opened the door to the house he had been sharing with Steve since his escape from Hydra. Slipping in as silent as a shadow so as not to wake the possibly sleeping blond with his arrival. He had honestly planned on being home much earlier than this, but one mindless delay after another had kept him at the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ much longer than he should have been tonight. Keeping him from his long anticipated return to Steve until well past midnight. Anger at the events beyond his control flared brightly before he managed to force it back down once again to a much more manageable level. 

It had been three weeks since he had last seen his beautiful lover, which was entirely too long in his opinion. Now that he was finally home, all he wanted to do was locate his blond beauty, curl up around him and sleep for a week. Maybe waking for several rounds of reunion sex and some food, but that was all. Hell, he had been in such a damn rush to leave HQ and see Steve again he hadn't even bothered change out of the leather outfit of the Winter Soldier he still wore when out on missions. Wasn't his favorite outfit if he was honest, but it served a purpose and was familiar, so he could live with it for now. It helped he liked the feel of leather against his skin.

This last mission had really gotten him thinking about maybe making some changes in regards to how he worked for Fury’s bossy ass. He was no longer ‘The Asset’ and it was high time he was treated as a member of the Avengers. Fury wouldn’t like it and Bucky was sure he would fight him tooth and nail over it, but Bucky’s place was at Steve’s side. His place had always been with Steve. They were, had always been actually, better together than apart and Fury was just going to have to accept that… or face losing one or even both of them.

Casting his eyes into the darkness of the house, Bucky felt confusion tinged with the tiniest bit of concern unfurl inside himself. Steve had said he would wait up until Bucky had returned home this evening, and while Bucky knew that would most likely not happen, he was not where he had thought he would be. The couch was currently empty and he could see the bedroom door standing wide open from his spot at the hallway entrance. 

A dim light coming from under the door leading out into to their garage had him setting down his bags and drawing a small blade hidden at his back before turning to move cautiously down the carpeted hallway, despite the heavy boots he still wore, not a sound was made. Either someone else was here in Steve and Bucky’s absence, which was unlikely as Steve would not have left knowing Bucky was headed home today, though he highly doubted anyone would manage to get past their security system. Or, and it was much more likely a scenario, Steve was out there working on that damn motorcycle once more. 

Though weary, he was more than prepared for the first scenario but found he was sincerely hoping for the second. After all, the sight of Steve sweaty and streaked in dirt and engine grease as he was bent over that beautiful metal beast almost unhinged him at times. One of these days soon, he would find himself both unable and unwilling to resist bending that gorgeous man over the bike and fucking him until the only thing he could remember was how to scream Bucky's name. 

Turning the handle slowly and pushing the door open, Bucky found himself staring at just the sight he had been hoping for. All thoughts of sleep flying from his mind as his blood headed south in an almost dizzying rush. 

Shirtless and barefoot, black lounge pants stretching tight over a near perfect ass as Steve leaned over a bit to adjust something Bucky couldn't see. Sweat glistening under the dim light overhead and Bucky just knew that the blond had at least one streak of grease on his face or chest and the thought was slowly driving him mad.

Keeping silent as he could, Bucky crept closer to his seemingly unaware lover. He had been looking forward to taking Steve apart piece by piece and worshiping every golden inch of him in their bed. Though the sight presented was making him rethink the order of activities for this night despite the late hour. Looked like tonight was the night he was going to give in to his urge to have Steve bent over that bike. After all, it would take a man much stronger than himself to resist what was being displayed so very beautifully. 

Just as the blond began to straighten up, Bucky made his move. Metal arm wrapping quickly around slim hips to pull the other back against Bucky's leather clad form while his flesh hand ran lightly over any smooth bare skin he could reach. Closing his eyes, Bucky took in the feel of his lover’s back in his arms once more. Holding Steve just felt so right and so perfect that it immediately quieted the chaos that lived in his head. Even as kids he remembered Steve having the ability to calm him and quiet his darker thoughts. Allowing a kind of peace to soothe over his ragged edges when he needed it most.

“You’re home.” Steve breathed, leaning back further into his lover's warmth. There was no doubt over who currently held him and Steve allowed himself to practically melt into those strong arms. Oh how he had missed the brunette over the last three weeks. Missed and worried over if he was to be completely honest. Despite knowing that Bucky could more than take care of himself, it had only been the second mission the brunette had taken on solo since they had found one another once more.

“I’m so sorry I am late.” Bucky murmured softly as he leaned in and kissed the soft skin at the back of Steve's neck. His lips dragging slowly over the sweat dampened skin, making his way over to the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder. The soft shuddery inhale Bucky heard let him know he hit the right spot.

“You're here now though and safe, that's all that is important right now.” Steve said, tilting his head to the side, happy to give his lover more access to his neck. The gentle kisses and nips placed there raising goosebumps along his skin and sending a tingling sensation down his spine. Bucky’s lips on his skin was like a drug; an addiction he couldn’t...no he didn’t want to try and break free of.

“I missed you.” Bucky whispered, arms tightening a bit with the words. Dragging his lips up towards one of the blond’s ears, knowing it would drive the other insane. He had missed Steve so much over the last few weeks and he wanted him. Needed him actually. Needed to ground himself in the smell, taste, and feel of his beloved, to prove that he was really here. Home. Back where he belonged and not just trapped in a lovely dream within his own mind. And yet, despite how enjoyable a dream such as this would be, waking alone would leave him with a hollow ache of want and loneliness in his chest he would be unable to shake.

“Buck?” Steve asked curiously. 

“I want you.” Bucky purred the words into Steve's ear, teeth closing on the delicate skin and applying just a slight amount of pressure and a gentle tug. Lust hitting him like a hammer at the cry of surprised pleasure Steve couldn't hold back.

“Let me get cleaned up.” Steve gasped out, reluctant to pull away from the embrace despite his words. 

“No, I want you now; dreamed about you like this even. So many times in my mind have I bent you over this bike and made you cry out my name. I don’t want to wait any longer. Afterwards, I promise to spend the rest of the night worshiping every inch of you until the sun comes up.” Bucky whispered between licks and nips to that delicate lobe. Since he was being so honest right now, maybe he should give Steve a little nudge, a little food for thought so to speak, about just how far Bucky had fallen.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me? All I could think about on that mission is how I would rather be here at home with you. Or have you there at my side, just like it should be. I don’t like being halfway across the world from you. We should be working side by side as we always have been.” Bucky murmured.

Steve shivered with each bite, every puff of hot breath that caressed his all too sensitive ears. But it was the words that truly did him in. Things he himself felt and wanted so dearly, to be hearing those words fall from Bucky’s lips made him weak in the knees. To be at Bucky’s side, the way it had always been, the two of them together. That was what he wanted more than anything. Nothing and no one was more important to him than the brunette he had been with for most of his life.

“Yes. Buck please…” Steve pleaded, voice rough with a mix of lust, love, and need. His hands coming up over his head to thread his fingers through brunette’s locks and pull Bucky closer to himself. 

“Yes to what, Babe?”

“All of it. Bend me over this bike and fuck me, then make love to me until dawn. Then tomorrow when we are both to sore to move, we are going to talk about this working side by side thing.” Steve rasped. 

Bucky growled his agreement as his hands slid down extremely well formed abs, fingers hooking in the loose waistband of Steve's lounge pants and pushed them down a ways. Fingertips teasing at the hard flesh still hidden beneath.

“So hard already and I’ve hardly even touched you, baby. Tell me, did you touch yourself at all while I was gone? Did you think of me?” Bucky purred.

“Thought of you all the time. Every day and every night.” Steve admitted, that much was easy to admit to it was the other part that was harder to get out. 

“Come on beautiful, use that filthy mouth I know you have. Tell me what you did.” Bucky coaxed. He remembered the story the others had told him about Steve correcting Tony on his language a while back, he had shook his head and laughed in disbelief. 

Steve had one of the filthiest mouths Bucky had ever heard on another living soul and it turned him on like nothing else to hear some of the things that Steve said in the heat of the moment, which was the only time Bucky could get the other to do it. It was a secret he would never let anyone else ever know about or he would go insane at the thought of others seeing or hearing Steve the way only Bucky got to.

“Yes I touched myself. Only once though… I couldn’t… it wasn’t…” Steve trailed off not able to get the words out yet. 

“Tell me.” Bucky ordered softly, metal hand warmed by Steve’s skin, wrapping firmly around stiff flesh and stroking once agonizingly slowly. Breath hissing out between his teeth when the resulting buck of Steve’s hips pushed his perfect ass roughly against his own hardened cock. 

“Buck, please…”

“Tell me.” Bucky repeated, allowing his hand to move in it’s trapped confines, stroking tip to base again and again. Knowing the maddening pace would eventually make Steve give in.

“It was’t enough! I thought about you every night, missed you so much I fucking ached. So one night I couldn’t help myself, alright. I lay there all alone in that massive bed of ours, utterly naked and spread open, fucking myself on my fingers as I stroked my own cock and wished the entire time it was your hands on me, you inside me. I tried but it wasn’t the same, I wanted to feel you inside me so goddamn bad. Fucking into me hard and fast until I couldn’t even hold myself up any longer. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Steve moaned, ragged pants sounding as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Fuck Stevie.” Bucky groaned, teeth nipping sharply at Steve's neck, as the words set fire to his blood. The images of Steve doing all of that searing itself into his mind. Hearing admittance that Steve had needed Bucky, sent a wave of lust that almost drowned him.

“Bucky please, don't make me wait any longer.” Steve pleaded. He no longer cared they were in the chilly garage with the lights on, that anyone could look in the windows and see them. No longer cared that he was dirty and sweaty from messing with the bike. All he cared about was his still leather-clad lover pressed tight against him. Metal hand, oh god how he loved that hand on him, stroking him just enough to provide the barest amount of the friction he was so desperate for. All he cared about was Bucky, here with him, and about to give it to him as hard and as fast as he craved.

“No more waiting, Steve, I am nowhere near strong enough to deny you anything tonight, much less drag it out further.” Bucky whispered against saliva damp skin. Flesh hand pushing the soft fabric of Steve's pants further down to mid thigh, allowing the chilly air to caress the blond’s now bare ass and groin.

Pulling his other hand away from Steve’s cock, Bucky placed his right on the sharp cut of hip and his left in the center of Steve's back and palming a light pressure. There was no resistance as Steve leaned himself over the seat if the bike. One hand bracing himself on the soft leather material and the other along the shiny, slick metal beside it.

Stepping back, Bucky just looked for several moments at the sight before him. He swore then and there even if his memory was taken from him again, he would never forget the sight of Steve displayed before him. Ass up, stretched over that beautiful bike and waiting for him. 

“Buck?”

“Not going far, just need to get some lube.” Bucky said as he unfastened several leather straps on his outfit, loosening it but not removing it.

“Don't need it. I can handle a little pain.” Steve said, impatience clear in his voice. Spreading his legs as far as the pants would let him to make sure the brunette got a better view of what was waiting for him. 

“Never let me hear you say those words again! I don't care if you can take it or not, I will not hurt you just because we are a little impatient.” Bucky snarled, a hard look in his eyes as he stared down at his lover. It was one thing to leave bites marks and finger print bruising on that golden skin, they both enjoyed that, even the occasional spanking had been known to happen between them. God, what a night that had been. 

But he had never and would never forget to prep Steve for this. He would never hurt his impatient, reckless lover like that. Lube and stretching was not negotiable to him.

Reaching into a previously hidden pocket, Bucky pulled out a small tube, he had taken to carrying it after one of their more spur of the moment times, sadly that one had ended in mutual blow jobs instead of the hard quick fuck they had both wanted. He had made sure that would never happen again. Steve didn't know and he hadn't needed it before now, but he had never been so grateful to be prepared in his life. 

“Sorry Buck.” Steve whispered. He had known better than to say that, he just hadn't been able to stop the words. He hadn't meant to upset his lover like that though.

“Already forgiven, just don't say it again. Now I believe that's enough talk from you beautiful. The only words I want to hear from that sinful mouth of yours is my name and just how fucking amazing I make you feel.” Bucky ordered, and god did he want to hear it. The things that voice could do to him, could make him feel. 

Steve's body shuddered at the dark promise in those words. At this point he would tell Bucky anything he wanted if he would just hurry the fuck up already.

Almost as if he had heard the silent words in Steve's mind, Bucky brought the now slick fingers of his left hand down, parting the firm cheeks of that glorious ass and trailed his fingertips lightly over the entrance found there. Steve's breath hitching in anticipation of the first push inside. The fact that Bucky was using his left hand made it just that much more intense.

Steve went a little crazy the moment he felt the warm metal enter him. Fuck if it wasn't one of his biggest turn ons and he made sure Bucky knew it as he tossed his head back, arched his back and raised his hips, pushing down on those hard fingers and making the most absolute filthiest moan. 

“Fuck yes.” Steve gasped as he finally felt himself being filled. Bucky took his time, stretching him slowly before adding a second finger. Fucking Steve on his fingers and reaching deeper than the blond had been able to when alone.

“Is this what you were missing babe? Taking you apart with just this? Nothing save my fingers deep inside you?” Bucky asked, voice rough with lust.

“Yes. You always feel so good, make me feel so good, know just where to touch me to drive me crazy with want. Deeper Buck.” Steve hissed pushing back harder to try and get those fingers further.

Bucky quickly gave him what he was demanding, slipping a third finger in smoothly and  
stroking deeper. Making Steve practically sob as he hit just the right spot, rubbing his fingers firmly over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck, you look so vulgar like this babe. Spread out for me and begging for it, for me.” Bucky hissed, deciding he couldn't wait any longer he unfastened the clasp holding his leather pants up just enough to free his own aching cock. Applying the remaining lube in the small bottle to himself, he gave a few quick strokes to spread it thoroughly, trying his best to ignore the urge to finish himself just like that. 

Now fully prepped he pulled his fingers from Steve's body in a slow drag, grinning at the cry of disappointment and loss as they came free.

“Not going to keep you waiting, darling.” Bucky swore as he placed the head of his cock at the slick and stretched entrance. Both holding their breath as he pressed forward slow and steady, not stopping until he could go no further.

Steve panted raggedly, hips twitching with his aborted attempts to move, wanting… needing his lover to move. “Please...please…” came the chanted plea.

“So tight, goddamn how are you always still so fucking tight? Give me a moment or this is going to end before it even really starts.” Bucky gasped, voice tight with the strain from the effort of holding back. 

Moving both hands to Steve's hips, he made sure to get a good grasp on the sweat slicked skin before pulling his own hips back. The slow drag of his cock as he pulled out made him grit his teeth hard before he thrust back in just a bit quicker. A soft cry followed by a weak moan escaped his blond lover as Bucky did it again, and again. Slowly speeding up his thrusts back into that grasping heat.

Incoherent pleas and cries of desperate pleasure, cracked and broken, urging him on until he was moving hard and fast and oh fuck, how amazing it felt.

Bucky’s burning blue eyes locked on their point of connection, watching intently as he sunk his cock into that luscious ass repeatedly. It was an amazing sight and made Bucky's head spin, god how sinfully erotic it was to watch.

“Buck… I… I ah need…”

“Tell me babe. What do you need?” Bucky gritted out through clenched teeth as the already tight grasp on him squeezed tighter as Steve arched and pushed back roughly.

“Harder, please… fuck me Buck. Make me feel it, feel you until it's all i know.” Steve begged breathlessly, hands clawing at the leather seat as he searched for anything he could reach to ground himself. 

“As you wish.” Bucky hissed as he did exactly as Steve had asked of him. Thrusting hard and deep inside the receptive body. Heat building low in his gut and spreading through his groin and hips. Pleasure soaked mind knowing he wouldn't last much longer, it had been too long since he had last felt his lover like this, and he knew Steve didn't want, or rather couldn't, wait any longer either.

“Touch yourself beautiful. Need to feel you cum first. Let me hear you, fuck let me hear that filthy mouth of yours scream my name as you cum all over that metal beast of yours.” Bucky panted roughly, his thrusts rocking them both hard, the bike swaying from the movement. His fingers digging into golden skin hard enough he knew there would be at least some bruising later even if the marks did disappear faster than either of them would have liked.

Steve complied almost immediately with the breathless demand. Hand wrapping around his own hard, leaking cock firmly. Stroking from tip to base and dragging his thumb through the slick film of pre-cum along the tip on each pass. Teeth biting hard into his bottom lip as he came ever closer to the edge.

One particularly deep thrust hitting his prostate hard was all it took to allow the wave of almost painful pleasure to pull him under. With an utterly wrecked sob his body tensed briefly before he fucked hard into his hand, wet heat spilling over his fingers and dripping down to stain white streaks over the formerly pristine black paint of the motorcycle.

Bucky continued fucking his lover through his orgasm, holding himself back until he was certain his lover had nothing left to give before he focused fully on his own end. Hips thrusting in fast and hard several times more before he pressed in deep as he could go. Muscles tense and straining as he came inside his lover, holding Steve's body as close as he could while he bit down on a golden shoulder to muffle his shout of pleasure. Body shuddering as his orgasm felt like it was ripped from him.

For several moments the garage was silent save for their harsh breathing as the sweat on their overheated bodies cooled and their heart rates returned to something that felt like a less life threatening pace. Bucky, having pulled Steve up against him once more, kept his arms wrapped around his lover.

“Did you mean it, Buck?” Steve asked softly, words breaking the silence in the now calm atmosphere between them. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the comforting hold and just let himself be held. He loved the sex between them, he would never deny that, but if he was honest nothing ever felt as good as being wrapped in those strong arms.

“Mean what?” Buck asked as he finally allowed them to separate. Loosening his arms and gently pulling out of Steve as he stepped back. Blue eyes darkening with renewed lust as he took in the sight of his gorgeous and absolutely wrecked lover. Panting and flushed and looking so very well fucked, a look that Bucky was all too proud to have given him, had given him.

“That you wanted us together on all our missions?” Steve clarified as he pulled his pants back up. Uncaring of the mess at the moment. He had no doubt they would be in the shower in the next ten minutes to clean up before their next round anyway.

“Stevie… I want… look, we spent a literal lifetime forced apart. All I have ever wanted was to be strong enough to protect you, that wish never changed even after you became Captain America. I never wanted to join the army to be a hero or attain glory. I just wanted to be able to provide what you needed which at the time was money and medical care. Ended up needing it as it would turn out. But I hated every moment of being away from you. Wondering if you were alright, or sick or alone without me.”

“Buck…”

“No let me finish. It's time I got this out anyway. When you joined me on the front lines I was a little lost for a bit, thought you no longer needed me to help you, to take care of you. But I figured out that while you didn't need me to protect you, you did still need me. At your side in battle and to take care of the things you couldn't or wouldn't do. I still had you, my friend and lover, so that was enough.

But then I lost you again, or you lost me, however you want to look at it. I remember being so cold, everything hurt all the time and my mission was the only thing I could do to.make the pain stop. I always felt like there was another more important mission I was supposed to be doing, but I was never able to figure out what it was. Then, I found you again and warmth came back to me. The more I remember, even now, the more the ice falls away.” Bucky said softly, reaching out and pulling Steve closer to himself, needing the contact right then as he told Steve things he should have told him a long time ago.

Reaching up he trailed gentle fingers down the soft skin of Steve's cheek before cupping his jaw in hand, looking down into those blue eyes that had only ever held love when looking at him. Never fear, never hate and never judgement.

“In the last two years, since I broke from Hydra and came back to you, I have remembered more and more. I am still not who I used to be, don't think I will ever be that Bucky again. But I did finally remember what my mission was, I realized that when I said you were my mission on that helicraft, I was being more truthful than I thought. You are my mission, protecting you, taking care of you, loving you is my mission. Even after all these years, it's still the same as when I decided the first day I met you, that I would be at your side forever.”

“So yes, I did mean it. I don't want others ordering me away from your side any longer. I don't want to spend weeks apart anymore, constantly wondering and worrying if something has happened to you while I was gone. I would rather quit this life altogether and live in the middle of nowhere with you, rather than continue going weeks without you. You are the single brightest part of my life, you always have been and this time I will be damned if someone tries to take you from me again. I would burn the world if it happened.” Bucky admitted softly, eyes never once moving away from Steve's own during his heartfelt confession.

“We are speaking to Fury in the morning Buck. No more separate missions.” Steve said, the only words he could get out after what Bucky had just told him. Bucky had always been a bit overprotective of him he could admit, but for it to be that consuming, Steve couldn't deny he rather enjoyed the thought of being the focus of that much love and adoration. He had always wondered just how far Bucky had been willing to go for him, but the confirmation of what he had suspected hit him almost as hard as a physical blow would have. 

Bucky was his everything and hearing this was making him weak in the knees.

“Thank you.” Bucky breathed. He had been worried about how Steve would react to such a revelation. His love for Steve bordering on unhealthy, he knew that, had known for a very long time actually, but Steve knowing it was different.

Leaning in and placing a soft, loving kiss on those plush lips, Steve smiled as he pulled back and turned to head inside. Pausing at the doorway, Steve turned and locked eyes with his lover once more.

“You're not the only one that would let the world burn Buck. If I lost you again… I would strike the match myself without a second though.” Steve said, the words echoing in Bucky's head as the blond stepped into the darkness of the house and was gone from sight.

Bucky remained motionless for several seconds before his brain started functioning once more. 

Unhealthy as it might be, their dependence, rather their need for the other, neither of them seemed inclined to even attempt to change it. From here on out, they were going to be together and Bucky honestly pitied anyone that tried to keep them apart. 

Moving forward quickly, he readied himself to hunt down the other and make good on the promise of a next round. All the while a single though circling in his mind.

Bucky was Steve’s mission just as much as Steve was Bucky's.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
